MIRANDOTE DE LEJOS ONE SHOT
by CAYA SNAPE
Summary: DH NO TODOS ES COLOR DE ROSA


Espero que les guste,

dedicado a Manchita crazy Family bad luck

los quiero mucho

dejen firmas comentarios y criticas

------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Eres un idiota – con lagrimas en los ojos te lo dije y golpearte fue la única salida  
- Entiende no eres la única que sufre por amor –dices y me destrozas el corazón.  
- No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida – no soporto mas he intento huir, huir de sus ojos, huir de sus labios, huir de sus brazos  
- No espera tu no entiendes – dices y tomas mi brazo. Alguien entra nos mira y tu me sueltas, huyo con lagrimas en los ojos muy lejos de ti.  
- Como caí en tu red – me repito una y otra vez mis pasos me guían a un lugar incierto, cada vez mas rápido me acerco hacia ese destino.  
- Que pasa a donde vas?- alguien me pregunta mientras me toma en sus brazos.  
- Déjame sola no quiero hablar con nadie – dijo mientras nuestros ojos se cruzan y vez el dolor dentro de el.  
- Yo te lo dije el solo te haría daño – dice mientras intenta secar mis lagrimas. Sus ojos que antes eran azule ahora encendidos de rabia como su cabello se encuentran.  
- Cállate- le digo y logro escapar de sus brazos para seguir en mi camino, para seguir huyendo de esta vida.

Corro, escapo de la vida, cuesta arriba me lleva mi destino, una ventana a lo lejos un jardín cercano al bosque "o jardín dueño de mi sufrimiento" mi mente ahora solo piensa en como empezó todo

- Que miras? – ella me pregunta mientras esta sentada a mi lado  
- Nada en especial – contesto mientras la miro  
- Te conozco y se que algo mirabas – dice y se levanta en dirección a mi objetivo  
- Ginny a donde vas?- pregunto mientras me levanto en un alto intentando seguirla  
- Toma es tuya – dice mientras toma la flor amarilla y la pone en mi mano  
- Pero… - solo alcance a tartamudear mientras la veía tan delicada e indefensa entre mis manos  
- Acaso amiga crees que no me he dado cuanta que miras esta pequeña flor con los mismo ojos que lo miras a el – me dice mientras toma mi mano con la flor en ella.  
- No se a que te refieres – dijo intentándole ocultar lo que parece ser ya tan obvio en mi mirada  
- Se que lo amas pero entiende el no es para ti – dice y me abrasa, simplemente me dejo llevar por ensueño eterno de mi linda flor.

Recuerdo que corrí mucho, como el día de hoy, corrí para alejarme de todo, corrí para ocultarme de todos, corrí para estar sola con mi flor, solas ella y yo, como pensé nunca poder estar a solas con el.

- De quien te ocultas? – oí que preguntaban,  
- Tu no puedes estar aquí – fue lo primero que conteste al verlo parado frente a mi.  
- Por que no puedo? No me digas que este lugar es exclusivo de los sangre sucias como tu – dices y quisiera odiarte pero mi corazón es mas fuerte y tus palabras solo me lastiman  
- Lárgate – en un arrebato te grite y con mis palabras huyo mi flor.  
- Que es esto? – preguntas mientras la recoges – nunca pensé que tu tendrías tan exóticos gustos –  
- Devuélvemela- mi corazón casi estalla, me acerque queriendo recuperarla pero tu solo te alejaste corriendo con ella  
- Gracias por la flor – huías con ella.

Me derrumbe, había perdido lo mas cercano a ti, había perdió lo único que me acercaba a tu esencia, los días pasaron y no recuperaba mi flor, y mi corazón solo se consolaba mirándote desde mi mundo, mis dos mas preciados tesoros juntos se encontraban y yo lejos de ellos solo los miraba.

- Se ve mucho mas bonita ha tu lado- escucho su voz mientras una mano deja la flor sobre el libro.  
- Gracias – fue lo único que mis labios pudieron decir al mirarla tan bella y hermosa como el primer día.  
- Le hice un hechizo para que quedara petrificada y no perdiera su belleza – dices mientras te sientas a mi lado.  
- Por que lo haces? – te pregunto mientras mis ojos quedaron fijos en ella.  
- Yo también te observo – dices mientras tomas mi rostro con tus manos  
- Que quieres decir? – pregunto y mis ojos llenos de lagrimas se cruzan con los tuyos.  
- Yo también te miro con los mismos ojos que tu a mi- dices y me besas tan delicadamente como en mis sueños  
- Suéltala entupido- alguien me separa de tus labios y toma mi mano para llevarme lejos de ti.

Sus palabras me hirieron ese día, nadie comprendía lo que sentía mi corazón, no quise creer en sus palabras, en sus advertencias, todos decían que tu corazón ya estaba ocupado, que solo jugarías conmigo, no quise creer, no quise ver la verdad, mi mente solo pensaba en que me habías tocado, me habías besado…..

- A quien le vas a creer a ellos o a mi?- preguntabas molesto en el mismo lugar que nos habíamos encontrado días atrás  
- Ellos son mis amigos – decía mirándote a los ojos  
- Pero ellos están equivocados no conocen lo que siento, lo que sentimos - decías mientras me arropabas entre tus brazos.  
- Pero y todo lo que me has dicho en estos años, entiéndeme no fácilmente puedo borrarlo – dijo mientras mientras me aferro mas a ti. Tu solo me miraste y me besaste.

Por que tuve que caer tan fácilmente por que, por que tus labios eran el mangar mas dulce que había probado en toda mi vida, no me podía separar de ellos, ni en el momento que tus manos empezaron a tocar mas haya de lo permitido, mas haya de mis ropas intentando llegar a mi corazón, por que me tuve que entregar ese día a ti….

- Te lo dijimos el solo se iba a burlar de ti – me decían ellos  
- Déjenme sola no les creo – les dije mientras salía de la habitación  
- Velo con tus propios ojos ya sabes donde encontrarlos- fue lo ultimo que alcance a escuchar

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, necesitaba verte, que me dijeras que no era cierto, pero te encontré y no estabas solo, mi corazón se derrumbo mis esperanzas se fueron junto con las ganas de vivir……

A hora ya no puedo mas, sigo corriendo, sigo subiendo a lo mas alto, llego al final y mi cuerpo cae junto con mi corazón, el suelo es tan frió y solo levanto la mirada al cielo, esta tan oscuro y negro como mi futuro, a lo lejos veo una luz, un pequeños hilo de sol que se cuela entre las nubes, me levanto y estiro mi mano queriéndola alcanzar, pero es difícil, me estiro aun mas, mis pasos toman rumbo cada vez mas cercanos a la orilla, cada vez mas alejados de este mundo, poco a poco mi cuerpo se ve envuelto en el calor, cada vez mi alma sube y sube mas, acercándome al cielo.

Lejos de ti ahora estoy, mas lejos como nunca lo había estado, lejos de tu cuerpo, lejos de tu ser, lejos de tus mentiras lejos de ti, pero aun aquí mi alma sigue pensando en ti,  
Mi alma sigue mirándote desde lejos. 


End file.
